


New Life

by Wyndewalker



Series: Kodak Moments [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris's POV during the birth of a new foal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

It was well past midnight. Closer to dawn actually, the horizon just beginning to lighten in the east. The three figures in the barn paid little attention to it though. A couple of all-weather lanterns illuminated a single stall. The quiet murmur of two voices, the rustling of straw, and an occasional pain-filled whinny filtered into the pre-dawn quiet.

Chris looked up from massaging Delia's belly to where Ezra knelt with the dappled's head in his lap, fingers gently stroking the equine face as he murmured soothing sounds. It always amazed him, the connection his lover had with children and animals. With only a few soft words and the strokes of his hand Ezra had soothed the agitated mare, for which Chris was profoundly grateful. It was Delia's first foal and had been afraid she might hurt herself struggling against the birth.

The mare made a low grunting sound, the muscles rippling along her swollen belly as another contraction passed. It wouldn't be long now, the contractions were coming right on top of each other. There was another pain-filled grunt, followed this time by an odd gurgling sound.

Moving slowly so as not to startle Delia, Chris moved around so he could see her hindquarters. As he suspected her water had broken and there were two tiny hooves visible. Another contraction pushed out two skinny legs and the tip of a nose.

Carefully, Chris grasped the two legs and on the next contraction pulled. Three quarters of the foal's body was exposed now. One more push and it would be free. Chris waited patiently, praying he wouldn't have to pull the foal free unaided. Now that the bulk of the foal was out the contractions had eased and there was a chance the mare wouldn't give the last push. If she didn't there was a risk of internal damage being done to the mare when he pulled the foal's hind hooves free.

That fear evaporated when with one more grunt Delia pushed the foal out. Chris quickly dragged the foal a foot or so clear of the mare. With swift, sure moves he cleaned out the foal's mouth, nostrils and ears, smiling when it took it's first deep breath. He backed up a few steps when it, Chris tilted his head for a quick look, when she began to move freely. Another deep breath and she let out a high-pitched squeak.

Delia lifted her head to look at the foal, a rumbling whicker answering the squeak. Moving to Ezra's side, Chris helped him stand and get out of the way as Delia struggled to her feet. Once on all fours she shook herself out then shuffled to where her new foal lay. She bent down her head to nose at the foal, snuffling her and taking in the scent. Delia whickered again, then began roughly cleaning her foal with her tongue.

Wrapping his arms around Ezra, Chris smiled at mother and daughter. He'd seen many birthings in his lifetime, yet the sight still always amazed him. The joy of a new life born and the bond between mother and child. Thinking of that, Chris checked to make sure they were near the stall door. This was Delia's first foal and there was no telling if she would continue to tolerate their presence or if she would become violently protective. He wanted to be certain they had a quick escape route.

Chris felt Ezra shift and sigh in his embrace. A quick glance showed him Ezra was just as enraptured by the scene as he was. He pressed a kiss to the side of Ezra's head, smiling when Ezra leaned back against him. He wanted to ask Ezra what he thought of his first birthing, but he didn't want to break the magic of the moment by talking.

As they watched Delia had finished cleaning the foal and was now urging her to her feet. One would think she had eight legs rather than four from the way she seemed to keep getting them tangled. Finally she managed to get herself sorted out. Several times she started to rise only to lose her balance and pitch forward or to the side. On her sixth or seventh try she made it to her feet and stood there on spindly, shaking legs.

Chris couldn't help grinning when she let out a high-pitched whinny of triumph. Then she took her first step.

And promptly lost her balance.

He and Ezra chuckled at the foal's bewildered expression. She looked as if she were saying, "How did I end up down here again?"

Delia patiently nudged her to her feet again. Chris held his breath and could feel Ezra tense beneath his arms as she took her first halting steps. They watched as she tottered carefully towards her mother. Like all newborns, she instinctively sought out her mother's teat to begin feeding greedily and noisily.

Chris let out the breath he'd been holding and pressed another soft kiss to Ezra's temple. He whispered into his ear, "So what should we name her?"

At that moment the first rays of morning light streamed in through the window, turning the foal's dark coat a coppery red color. Mother and daughter were bathed in a golden glow.

"Dawn," Ezra replied softly. "Let's call her Dawn."

Chris agreed. A new life, a new dawn symbolizing in so many ways his new life with Ezra. "She's yours."

He loosened his grip when Ezra twisted around to face him, wide green eyes searching his face.

"Really?"

"Really," Chris confirmed, smiling down at his lover. He bent his head willingly beneath the insistent hand, meeting soft lips in a gentle kiss. After a moment he deepened it, holding Ezra tighter to him, but soon he pulled away. This was neither the time nor the place to give in to their passion.

"I love you," he whispered against Ezra's lips.

"Love you too," Ezra replied before turning back around. Chris was completely content holding Ezra in his arms as they watched mother and daughter.

~Fini~


End file.
